


未授权续翻《You'll Be the Death of Me》第三章第三小节

by Amber_Green, Ireilas



Category: Hannibal(TV)
Genre: M/M, sweet to tipsy
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 20:29:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17874326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber_Green/pseuds/Amber_Green, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ireilas/pseuds/Ireilas
Summary: 死神威和小年轻拔甜到齁的恋爱，没有上司，没有狗仔，没有女性心理医生也没有AB钙。





	未授权续翻《You'll Be the Death of Me》第三章第三小节

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇原作者没有授权，老福特上有大大@风迁 翻译了之前的部分，我和基友（老福特@cerealkiller）翻译了之后的，校对是这位大大（AO3@ireilas 老福特@zephyr）感谢。

当威尔回到庄园里的时候，他发现汉尼拔正向踉跄着走向他的摩托车，大团的血在一只胳膊下晕染开来。

“你这个样子还怎么骑车？”

汉尼拔挑起一边眉毛，“我平衡感特别好。”

年轻人试着直立身体，但是吃痛畏缩了一下，险些从摩托车上摔下来。

威尔翻了个白眼，一把拉住了汉尼拔和那辆摩托。随后他们出现在莱克特家族的巴黎宅邸后面。汉尼拔倚靠着威尔，几乎瘫在他身上。死神将汉尼拔拖进屋子，横抱着汉尼拔跨过了门槛。

"只有死亡才能使我们分离，"汉尼拔的脸贴在威尔的肩膀处，轻轻低语着。威尔将他抱的更紧了一点，把鼻子埋进汉尼拔额前血污的头发里。

"如果你能说话，你可以告诉我你的卧室在哪吗。"

“那我会告诉你，是我们第二次见面的那间。”

“我会把你扔在你婶婶漂亮的漆木地板上，”威尔威胁道，尽管事实是他在上楼时特地加大了搂抱的力度，"你想让我那么做吗？"

“我从未对死神的怒气产生过兴趣，不过他那美丽的蓝眼睛……左边第三道门。”

威尔凶狠地瞪了汉尼拔一眼，换来了一个沾满鲜血的笑容。汉尼拔的皓齿在晦暗的光线下闪耀。它提醒着威尔，栖身于这美丽外表之下的是怎样残忍而凶猛的生物。他翻了个白眼，用脚踢开了门。随后环视着房间，发出了一声哼笑。

“你做事从不虎头蛇尾，是吧？”

“嗯？”汉尼拔皱着眉头，抬头看向威尔。他房间的墙壁和他的餐厅选用了同样深蓝色，墙上的壁灯投下大片阴影，从天花板至地板边线，将整个房间笼罩其中。一张大床占据了屋子的大部分空间，上面堆叠着看起来十分柔软的灰色织物和蓬松的枕头。在木制雕花床头上，满是各式各样的鹿角和其他野兽的犄角。它们被刻意摆放成了特定的图案，看起来就像是洞穴壁画的仿制品。在床的旁边，一本素描本敞开着。在一把镰刀构成的边框当中，威尔的脸直直的望着画纸外的世界。

威尔小心翼翼地将汉尼拔放在床上。年轻人咧嘴笑着，“你刚才正式和我上床了。”

威尔能够感觉到他的耳朵正变得粉红。在去帮年轻人脱下他的鞋子之前，他轻点着那张素描说道，“实际上我们不会带着这些东西，你知道的。”

“我明白，但是它看上去很适合这张画的基调。”汉尼拔看着威尔在房间四处走来走去，饶有兴致地观察着每一个细节。"你曾带过镰刀吗？"

威尔摇头，"从没必要。我曾问过创造我的人。他说镰刀不过是个由人类臆想出的、帮助他们面对即将到来的死亡的幻想罢了。"

“关于残酷死神的残酷现实？

威尔耸耸肩。

"这就是我们保持着生前外表的原因。人们喜欢他们能够明白的东西。他们希望死神长着一张人类的脸，这更易于理解。"他踱进汉尼拔的浴室，回来时拿着一个装着热水的盆和毛巾。“脱掉上衣。”

汉尼拔挑起一边嘴角。但是当他试着去解开扣子的时候，那愉悦从他的脸上消失了。威尔把水盆放在床头柜上，帮汉尼拔把被泥土弄脏的衣服从他的胸膛拽了下来。汉尼拔因疼痛瑟缩着，他的胸膛杂乱地分布着瘀伤，还有一道格鲁塔斯的刀子留下的长长的口子。威尔手指在伤口上游移着，随后他用手掌覆上那道伤口。在皮肤刚刚开始愈合之际，汉尼拔抓住了威尔的手。

“别，我想留着这些伤疤。”

威尔打量着他的小怪物。他可真是个高贵品味和野蛮冲动的奇怪混合体。“你的鼻子破了，你的鼻梁将会留下疤痕。那一个你也想要吗？”

“它会让我变丑吗？”

“不会。”威尔在他流血的鼻子上印下一个轻柔的吻。“没有哪一刻比你沐浴在鲜血当中，凯旋于月光之下的瞬间更美。”

威尔将毛巾浸在水中，小心翼翼地开始了清理年轻人的工作——擦净血液，留下疤痕，顺着汉尼拔的每个愿求。当威尔的清洁工作将他带回横亘在汉尼拔心脏前的切口时，他停下了。他轻压伤口，看着细密的血珠沿着撕裂的皮肉涌出。

“向我发誓你再也不会这样找死，起码不像那样。”

“我会一直找你，”汉尼拔说，将手插入威尔的卷发。“死神难道不需要一个同伴吗？”

“时机成熟之时，我会来收回你的灵魂，然后让你永远留在我的身边。”威尔捏住汉尼拔的下巴，那力道让汉尼拔感到疼痛。“直到那时，你将重获生命，并且焕发生机。我要你在我收割亡魂时，为我献上精美的艺术品，供我享受。答应我。”

“在不到六个小时之内，从愤怒到讨价还价，你进步得很快，”汉尼拔调笑道，“虽然我猜你有过相关经历。”

威尔将汉尼拔拉向自己，摇晃着他然后紧紧地抱住他。“那些对我而言珍贵无比的东西，你却视若玩物。”

“格鲁塔斯已经死了，我不会再冒任何不必要的险了，免得触怒了令人畏惧的死神。”汉尼拔在威尔耳边轻语。

威尔以吻封缄他的誓言。

“我会献给你许多这样华丽荣耀的祭品，”汉尼拔承诺道。威尔笑着，把他的小怪物拉进怀里，给了他又一个吻。“你会整晚都照顾我吗？”

“那整个法国的亡灵们该怎么办呢？”威尔拧干那条毛巾，开始轻柔地擦拭汉尼拔脸颊上的血迹。

“让他们在人间过最后一个晚上吧，”汉尼拔提议到。“把锁链晃动得哗哗作响，向挚爱的人道别，再去吓唬吓唬可怜的小猫咪。”

威尔将染血的毛巾浸入水盆，看着那水被染得鲜红。他苦笑着，回过头望向汉尼拔。

“我该拿你怎么办？”威尔用他空余的那只手在汉尼拔的上唇摩挲，抚上嘴角的裂口。

“爱我，就像我一直爱着你那样。’

威尔叹了口气，把毛巾扔进水盆里，双手捧着汉尼拔的脸庞。“从你牵我手的那一刻起，我就没再想过别的了。”

汉尼拔笑了。“这是意味着我们跳过沮丧难过的环节然后达成一致了吗？”

威尔笑了一声，将他们的额头顶在一起。“有人曾说过你是一个讨人厌的小混蛋吗？”

“有不少。”汉尼拔歪了歪下颌，偷走了一个吻。

威尔眯起眼睛，却还是无法阻止自己的嘴咧开，露出一个露齿笑。“好吧，他们是对的。”

他再次亲吻了汉尼拔，他的舌头舔吮着汉尼拔的齿尖。威尔任由汉尼拔将他拉进床里，小心地移动着以防压到他胸膛上的伤口。年轻人摇晃着臀部，磨蹭着威尔的身体。死神犹豫了一下，轻轻推开了他。

“你，呃，你应该知道的。我不再是一个人类了。”

汉尼拔歪了歪头。“当我看到你从死人那里收集亡灵的时候我就料到这些了。”

“是的，好吧，我没有肉体，实际上。”威尔把汉尼拔推回床单上，这可比他人类记忆中的干草堆软和多了。“我是说，我是有人类的外表，而且我也有人类的身体，曾经有过。我觉得它应该还在英格兰的某个地方。但是，呃——”

“你是在告诉我你没有性器官吗？”

“我有过，曾经有过，当我还是——”

“一个人类，是的，你已经说过了。那现在呢？”

威尔掀起他的短袍，在那之下是一片绚丽璀璨的蓝色光芒。汉尼拔伸出手去触碰那片光芒。当他的手浸入那片虚空时，鸡皮疙瘩霎时覆盖了他的皮肤。

“你能感受到愉悦吗？”

“我能感受到，只要我在你周围。”威尔低下了他的头。“至于生理快感，我可以感受到你的，在我触碰你的时候。非常强烈。”

”我的愉悦能满足你的欲望？”

“是的。”

汉尼拔向前倾斜着，把一只手埋进威尔的头发里。“那让我们现在就满足它吧。”

“汉尼拔，”威尔放任年轻人的牙齿沿着他的脖颈游走。他的脑袋嗡嗡作响，汉尼拔的性欲和他自己对于怀中男孩的喜爱混合在一起，像酒精一般让他感到有些上头。“我不能给你——你应该——”

“我在只有十一岁时就爱上了死神，”汉尼拔耳语着。他的牙齿啃啮拉扯着威尔的耳朵，加剧了他脑袋里的嗡鸣声。“我期待的从来都不是寻常的浪漫。”

他衔住了威尔的嘴唇，将死神压向床铺并爬到了他的身体上方。威尔让汉尼拔主导他们的吻。他笨拙地摸索着汉尼拔的腰带，感到有一些好笑。没人会用精致的皮带来配一条用来遮掩鲜血和内脏的帆布工作裤，除了汉尼拔·莱克特。

威尔的手掌覆上汉尼拔的挺立，收获到的一声呻吟让他微笑了起来。年轻人的手指沉入威尔的头发中。汉尼拔一边在他身上扭动，一边将死神拉得更近一些。这感觉就像是他正燃烧殆尽。汉尼拔的欲望在威尔的脑中激荡着，这欲望同威尔因他在汉尼拔身上引起的反应而产生的欢愉缠绕在一起，并逐渐模糊，直到他们的愉悦融为一体。

威尔推着汉尼拔有力的臂膀，将它们翻转过来，直到汉尼拔双腿大张躺在他身下。在威尔冰冷的双手之下，他的男孩是如此的鲜活、温暖而充满生机。死神看着血液在汉尼拔的颈动脉里涌动，他能感觉到那渐渐平缓的脉搏，感受到它席卷汉尼拔的鼠蹊。威尔抚摸着汉尼拔覆盖着金色毛发的胸肌，勾勒着它的轮廓，谨慎地避开撕裂皮肉的伤口。威尔的手在汉尼拔敞开的裤腰处停歇，手指卷弄着上好的纯棉平角裤的裤腰。

“我会为你奉上整个世界。”威尔轻声说道。

“而我会将它烧成灰烬，仅仅为了看着你在火焰中起舞。”汉尼拔回道，抬起他的屁股以便威尔把剩下的布料拽离他的身体。

威尔重新压上汉尼拔的腿，一个狂野的笑露出了他的尖牙。“只要你愿与我共舞。”

威尔将他的手放上汉尼拔的腹部，把一股能量注入到身下的躯体里。汉尼拔始料未及，他颤抖着，喘息着，呻吟着，把身子弓得离开床榻。随着他肌肉的收放和性器的抽动，他的手抓紧威尔的手掌，把那双手更用力地送向自己的身体。

“你多美啊。”威尔说着，低下头舔舐汉尼拔的肉茎，从底部一点点舔到顶端。他感觉到汉尼拔的欢愉爆发出来，在他的脑海里散着温暖炙热的白光。千年以来，他第一次感受到了温暖。在将汉尼拔带下云端之前，他在他流着水的龟头上印下一个吻。汉尼拔发出一声破碎的呻吟，他的手在威尔发间胡乱摸着，企图找到一个支撑点。

威尔的手在汉尼拔的躯干上上下游移。他在用能量冲刷他心爱的男孩的身体的同时，将他的下体整个吞入口中。他无需留心便可以感觉到汉尼拔的释放。随着快感在他的血管里悸动，汉尼拔的身体愈发紧绷。用不了太久，威尔就会发现他醉溺于汉尼拔的欢愉里。他的手抚过汉尼拔的腹部，因年轻人控制着肌肉，以求接触到死神的爱抚的样子而感到兴奋不已。

汉尼拔呻吟着，他在威尔身下剧烈地颤抖，不成句的立陶宛语从口中漏出。死神轻哼一声，揉捏着汉尼拔的臀瓣，将能量注入汉尼拔的肉茎里。年轻人一时沉静了下来，他的身体抖若筛糠，空气不上不下地窒在他的肺部。

威尔松手收回了他正送出的能量，耐心地等待他从年轻人身上感受到的欢愉平静下来，直至他的男孩发出一声满足的轻哼。汉尼拔已经软了下来，但威尔仍继续舔舐着口中的性器，直到他轻扯他的头发，他才起身。他爬上汉尼拔的身子，在他于途中发现的每一个伤口和淤青上印下轻柔的亲吻。

汉尼拔抓紧了威尔，将死神拉得更近，将自己埋进他的怀里。威尔翻滚着，让他们侧躺在床上，抓起床脚的毯子把他们俩裹在一起。热度依旧侵袭着汉尼拔，他就像一个吸引人的灯塔诱使着威尔一步步沦陷。他的手穿过汉尼拔的头发，朝他那用明亮的眼睛向他眨眼的小怪物微笑。

“原来我只要做这些就能让你闭嘴了？”威尔笑道。“真希望你早点告诉我。”

汉尼拔眯起眼睛。但他把威尔拉得更近了些，将他的头靠在死神的胳膊上。“你很糟糕，而且残忍。但我爱你这样。”

“我也是。”威尔在汉尼拔的头发间低语。

“你会睡觉吗？”

威尔能感受到汉尼拔在他的双臂间逐渐沉重，睡意让他的身体不再紧绷。

“不。”威尔将他的小怪物搂的更紧了一些，汉尼拔平稳的心跳让死神感到自己被一种宁静感填满。威尔轻缓地变换姿势，取过汉尼拔扔在床尾的扯坏的衬衫，从上面撕下一小片沾血的布料，和他的其他宝贝珍藏在一起。“但是我会陪着你。”

死神并不睡觉，没有那个必要，但是威尔知道人们喜欢赖在床上的原因了。他能够感觉到发自游荡在巴黎街头的亡灵的叫喊，他们脱离了他们的骨骸，彷徨着，徘徊着，迷茫而又恐惧。但现在召集那些亡魂对他来说毫无吸引力。在这一刻，他所想所求的，只有汉尼拔被睡意笼罩的身体所散发出的温暖，和他平稳跳动的心脏所奏出的乐章。

“对你来说，离开法国会很难吗？”汉尼拔的声音因睡意而微哑，他的手玩弄着威尔的袍子。

威尔摇了摇头。“我跟随名单的指引。从街头到街尾，或是穿越整个世界，不过眨眼间罢了。”

汉尼拔点点头，打了个哈欠，用脸颊磨蹭着威尔的肩膀。“你觉得巴尔的摩怎么样？”

 

 

 


End file.
